Galeem (Crossoverse)
|-|Disguised Shell/DarkMinority= |-|True Form/Galeem= Summary Galeem is one of the main antagonists of the Dividing War of the Wikia saga of the Crossoverse RP Universe. He is 1/8th of Omnius, the Eternal Reckoning of existence, who was shattered into 8 pieces, known as Dharkons and Galeems, by His brother Henax, who thereafter scattered those pieces across existence before binding himself with such conceptual chains that he became WKH XOWLPDWH SRZHU and creating the Crossoverse along with Stan Lee, Walt Disney, Tronald Dump, and Theodore Roosevelt. Each pair of Dharkon and Galeem warred for centuries over their respective points of time and Omniverses until they finally put aside their differences and one pair joined Dark in his assault in WotWs 2-2.5. In 2.5, they fused into 1/4th of Omnius's being, Dharkleem, and seemed unstoppable--until they were defeated by Shaggy in WotW 3. They split back into Dharkon and Galeem and toiled until they eventually stumbled across ancient works foretelling the means of achieving an even higher level of fusion and ascendance. So, Dharkon and Galeem disguised themselves in mortal shells named Shazen and DarkMinority respectively. These two, in their new shells, pretended to rejoin with Dark and orchestrated the events of WotWs 4-6.75, in which they finally fused all the villains and heroes together and revealed their true identities, thus gaining the means to create new all-powerful puppet fighters. They then amassed their past, future, and reverse selves and they all fused into all 4 Dharkleems, which then all fused and regained their former strength and state of transcendence, Omnius, who by His sheer awakening caused the Paradox itself, as it ravaged JBW and VSBW. Now the heroes and villains have joined forces and are seeking to stop them once and for all before they destroy the true gods of the Crossoverse, including their ascended state's brother Henax, and destroy everything. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, most likely 1-A | 1-A Name: DarkMinority | Galeem Origin: Crossoverse Gender: Male | Genderless, but presumed to be male Age: Immeasurable (Light and dark predates all of existence and non-existence, and therefore so does Galeem along with Dharkon, which would include the flow of time itself) Classification: Memetic Monstrosity, Seeming fusion broken free from the restraints of being fused | Elder God, Cosmic Destroyer Entity, Very Embodiment of Order and Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Meme Manipulation, Possible Profile Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Corruption, Abstract Existence (Type 1; “Exists” with no true physical form, and can recreate his vessel through his true self Galeem should it ever be destroyed. Embodies the potential order and lawful evil that lies within the core of everyone and everything), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Surpasses the very idea of conceptuality, including concepts that govern all of reality and exist in separation to the principle of dimensions, even demonstrating the ability to completely rip them apart and sentence them to the state of darkness beyond non-existence), Cosmic Awareness (Perceives all of the past, present, future and possible points of reality simultaneously, including its infinite branches and layers), Resistance Negation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly; Even if DarkMinority is completely destroyed alongside his realm, Galeem can still eventually reform and fully repair DarkMinority), Immunity to Existence Erasure, Causality Manipulation and Acausality (Type 5; Can cause a malfunction in the workings of cause and effect, effectively negating it all the while transcending it), Transduality (Type 3), Soul Manipulation (Can implant spirits in puppet fighters through sheer force of will), Light Manipulation, Order Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown, most likely Outerverse level (Hasn't shown any actual feats to date. However, he, due to his true form Galeem, should be comparable to Shazen, who transcends the infinitely layered realms that govern the Omniverse, also considering them to be a mere insult to gods as “mighty” as himself. He is, however, a mere mortal shell compared to his true form Galeem) | Outerverse level (Created his mortal shell disguise DarkMinority that is comparable to Shazen with most of his power. In the past, oneshot several Crazy Hands and should be comparable to his fellow shard Dharkon who oneshot several Master Hands.) Speed: Irrelevant (Should be comparable to Shazen, who is unbound by conventional and platonic concepts, including ambiguous forms of distance and speed across any layer of reality) | Irrelevant (Same as before) Lifting Strength: Unknown, most likely Irrelevant (Hasn't shown any lifting feats, but should be comparable to Shazen, who can flawlessly wield undimensioned objects) | Irrelevant (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: Unknown, most likely Outerversal (Mainly stays out of the way to allow the others to do the fighting for him) | Outerversal (Significantly stronger than before, was able to casually break through DarkMinority's flesh like it was paper and even defeated law-activated 1-A level 64 transcendence Overlord and killed him. Should be comparable to his fellow shard Dharkon) Durability: Unknown, most likely Outerverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Unknown, most likely Infinite | Infinite Range: Outerversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Was smart enough to stay back and make Dark and Shazen fight for him) | True Omniscient (Was smart enough to orchestrate the events of WotWs 4-7.5 and created his mortal shell disguise DarkMinority specifically so his presence would be undetectable inside DarkMinority) Weaknesses: Hasn't been shown to have one | None notable Key: Shazen | Dharkon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:TheDarkSide857's Profiles Category:Tier 1 Category:Mind Control Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Element Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Hax Users Category:Light Users Category:Elder Gods Category:War of The Wikia